I See Your Mind
by WhenCowsFly
Summary: With the worlds towards their ends, two friends may have a plan. However, they do not know what may be the price, which may lead to terrible things. Fate is thrown out the window as our characters discover that all things come with a price.
1. Prolouge

**Hello! This is my first story, and I hope you like it. Please share any questions, comments, or concerns! I like knowing what you are thinking! By the way, I DO NOT OWN LOTR OR RA! I really wish I did, but that's the way the little ball bounces I suppose... Enough with my rambling, READ ON!**

* * *

Prologue-

Two men sat in the simple room, lit only by a warm fire in the hearth. They sat in simple wooden chairs. On the coffee table between them sat a mug of coffee, and a cup of tea. The first man had a long, gray beard with gray hair to match. The old man had a gray hat and robe, and his staff leaned against the wall. He had an air of concealed ancient power, and his gaze was piercing. Commonly, he was known by many names, such as Gandalf the Grey, Mithrandir, or the Disturber of the Peace.

The other man was quite young compared to Gandalf, but he still had a face that showed signs of aging. He had scruffy, salt-and-pepper hair with a short beard to match. He had a grim look, and was wrapped in a green and gray cloak. He was rather short, but had a strong air of strength to make up for it. His powerful longbow leaned against the wall next to Gandalf's staff. He was known simply as Halt, and in his realm, his name was known far and wide.

"How are we going to stop our worlds from collapsing on each other, Gandalf? Is there anyway to save us all?" Halt asked his companion quietly. Gandalf pondered the question for some time. At last, he found a possible answer.

"There is a spell that may help. It is an ancient and powerful spell, and the cost of this spell may be great. All magic has a price, the bigger the spell, the higher the price. It is not clear to me what this price will be, although I have my suspicions," Gandalf replied.

"How do you think it will affect us?" Halt asked after digesting the information.

"The spell will deflect the course of our worlds' movements. In doing so, I believe that it will connect our worlds together in a fashion, in what fashion, I can only guess," Gandalf explained. Halt nodded thoughtfully.

"Is there any other way to do this?" Halt questioned. Gandalf again sank into his knowledge, and after what seemed like days, he shook his head sadly.

"There is no other way. I will preform this spell alone, and I hope we will meet again when this danger has passed," and without further ado, Gandalf took his staff and exited the door behind his chair. Likewise, Halt grasped his bow and slipped out of the little room.

* * *

**How was that? I hoped you enjoyed, because I enjoyed writing it!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the next one! I hope you enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I PROMISE!**

* * *

Chapter 1: 

Will's dreams were interrupted by a powerful force that dove into his mind. He abruptly woke up and rubbed his head. He still felt the mysterious force. It radiated ancient power and slowly, it settled in the back of his mind. Will was greatly disturbed, and wondered what it was. His head throbbed from the abrupt invasion.

Will sighed and laid back down, trying to get more sleep. He tossed and turned for awhile, before resolving that he wasn't going to get any more sleep. He rose and rubbed his eyes. He shuffled out of his door, and to his surprise, he found Halt sitting up, sipping at coffee.

"What are you doing up?" Will asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Halt said, but did not send Will to his room. Will sat in the chair that was not already occupied. Will wondered if Halt had felt that force too. Why else would Halt be awake at the same time? There were many other explanations for Halt being awake, but Will's mind was still muddled and disoriented from sleep and that random force. Will wanted to know what it was, but could not come up with a logical explanation. He guessed black magic. Halt did not say anything. Neither of them wanted to bring up the subject.

"Is there anything in particular you want, otherwise you should go back to bed," Halt said. Will sat in silence.

Finally, Will could not stand it. He blurted, "Did you feel it too?" Halt rolled his eyes.

"Feel what?" Halt asked.

"I don't know what it was!" Will said exasperatedly. Halt sighed inwardly. They would have to work on Will's patience. Patience was everything to a ranger, and this one would have to learn that.

"That's not very helpful, now is it?" Halt said sarcastically. Halt had indeed felt 'it', and he guessed that it was the price that Gandalf had mentioned. He had a bad feeling about the abrupt invasion of his mind. Will groaned in frustration, and stormed out of the room.

"Grouchy, now isn't he," Halt muttered to himself, before returning to his bedroom.

When Will finally fell into a fitful sleep, he started dreaming of an old man clothed in gray with a long beard and hair. He carried what looked like a walking stick, but it seemed to Will that it was more important or powerful. The old man was pacing to and fro in a small room.

"What are his plans? What does he know?" The man asked himself.

"Who are you talking about?" Will asked. The man jumped at his voice. He looked over in confusion.

"Where did you come from?" The man questioned.

"Uh... Redmont." Will answered. The man looked as if he had heard the name before, and was trying to place it.

"What is your name?" The man asked.

"Will..." he did not want to add that he had no last name. The old man looked satisfied.

"Will, you may call me Gandalf. May I ask what your doing here?" Gandalf asked. Will shook his head.

"I don't know," Will said. Gandalf looked puzzled. He paced for a while, before turning back to Will, as if he had just realized something.

"Do you know a Halt? Do you know where he is?" Gandalf asked.

"Halt is my mentor. He is in the cabin, in his room, or still in the main room. I just went back to bed." Will answered the best he could, confused by the questions. Gandalf's eyes darkened. He started muttering to himself, and Will only caught 'not good, definitely not good', and 'the price of the spell'. Will did not know what any of this meant, except that this was clearly not good. Gandalf talked and paced for awhile, before he noticed Will again.

"How rude of me! Why don't you sit down, and we shall find out what all of this is about, young Will," Gandalf said, motioning towards and wooden chair. Will sat down awkwardly. Gandalf also sat, and leaned his walking stick on the wall.

"Now, where to begin..."

* * *

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
